


Don't Leave

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based off a prompt on tumblr from an anon, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has to put a tipsy Tom to bed.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

“D'you know something?” Tom slurred in my ear as I pulled his arm around my shoulders to support him. I raised my eyebrow in question and Tom staggered forward to the door of his home. As I fumbled with the keys, Tom tilted my chin up toward him. “You are soooo wonderful. I mean, you’re like…the best person I’ve ever met. You should win the award for ‘Most Amazing Person.’”

I rolled my eyes, because I knew he was only saying that because he was drunk. If Tom was sober, he’d never have needed me to bring him home. I half-guided half-carried Tom to his bedroom as he rambled on about the most random of topics. I heaved him onto the bed, and he bounced once with a shocked and gleeful 'whee!’

“You, missy,” he said, poking my hip. “Are stunningly beautiful.”

I blushed and was glad that he wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. Tom had never so much as glanced in my direction. At least not that way. 

“No I’m not, sweetie,” I said, and he shushed me as I pulled off his shoes. 

“No, no, no! God, you really don’t see it do you?” He said, and he pull his feet out of my grasp and leaned up. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he cupped my cheeks in his palms. “I love you, darling.”

I knew he’d never remember it in the morning, so I said what I’d wanted to say for a long while. 

“I love you too, Tom,” I murmured, and he kissed my forehead. I couldn’t help but smile as I pulled his suit jacket off of him and unbuttoned his shirt so he could slip it off. I knew he only ever slept in the nude, but I’d let him do the rest himself. I turned to leave, and Tom caught my wrist. I turned toward him and saw that his eyes were misting with tears. 

“Please, darling. Please don’t leave me. I can’t bear to be alone tonight,” Tom said, and he brought my knuckles to his lips. “I swear, I’ll be the perfect model of a gentleman if you stay in here tonight.” 

I sighed and took off my shoes. Tom pulled back the covers and we both got under them and made ourselves comfortable. Tom scooted up right behind me and spooned me. I could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my neck as we drifted off. 

In the morning, I awoke to the feeling of warm lips on my neck, and I moaned before I remembered where I was. 

“T-Tom?” 

“Yes, darling?” He asked with his lips pressed against my skin.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you, darling. Is that a problem?” He asked, and I sat up and turned to face him.

“But you were drunk! You…What do you remember from last night?” I asked, suddenly fearful that he’d remember my confession.

“Ahh. About that. I wasn’t exactly as drunk as I let on,” Tom said, and I felt my eyes widen. “I’d planned to confess that to you no matter what. Pretending to be drunk just gave me the perfect excuse. So…Did you mean it when you said you return my affections?”

I blushed very brightly then nodded my head without meeting his gaze. Tom sat up next to me and pressed his lips against mine. I finally gave in to the sensation and allowed myself to feel the pleasure of being in his arms. _Oh yes_ , I thought. _This is what I’ve been waiting for._


End file.
